La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Princess Kea
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis 6 mois. Hermione est devenue amie avec les Serpentards, et même Ron semble s'y être habitué. Mais Harry a un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, une explosion a lieu et 11 inconnus font leur apparition. Ils semblent être élèves à Poudlard mais personne e les connait. Alors, qui sont-ils?
1. Prologue

**La curiosité est un vilan défaut.**

**Avertissement : **Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus et d'autres ne sont pas morts. La guerre a déjà eu lieu et certains serpentards se sont battus du bon côté. Harry et les autres refont leur dernière année.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté les enfants du futur.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir! Ceci est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Je dois vous avouer que j'adore les fanfictions où il y a un voyage dans le temps (que ce soit avec les maraudeurs, les futurs ou même Tom), donc si vous en connaissez des biens, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Bref, j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire une dans ce genre là, et plus particulièrement sur la venue des enfants du futur. Je sais que c'est un thème beaucoup reprit, mais pas assez à mon goût. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

**Prologue.**

Cela faisait 6 mois que la guerre était finie. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts (1) , et les proches des victimes se remettaient petit à petit de leurs pertes. Nous étions au mois de janvier et Harry et les autres refaisaient leur dernière année. C'était l'heure du repas, et comme à son habitude Ron Weasley se goinffrait. De son côté, le survivant regardait la table des serpentards et soupirait. En effet, Hermione Granger était assise à côté de Blaise Zabini. Les verts et argents avaient certes été du côté de l'ordre, mais le brun trouvait stupide de sympathiser avec eux. Pourtant sa meilleure amie s'était liée d'amitié avec le métis, et étant donné que celui-ci était trop fier pour changer de place, la brune dinait à sa table tous les mardi et vendredi soirs.

-Harry, ce poulet est délicieux!

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le roux qui s'en était mit partout.

-Ron, tu devrais t'essuyer la bouche.

Il lui tendit une serviette et sourit, amusé. Il soupira à nouveau. Il semblerait que même Ron s'était habitué au fait qu'Hermione était devenue amie avec Zabini. Il n'y avait donc plus que lui qui doutait de cette relation?

Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, une explosion retentit et une douce odeur de jasmin se répandit dans l'air. Le directeur et les professeurs s'étaient levé, et les élèves s'étaient tut. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre 11 adolescents qui avaient l'air d'étudier ici. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé prit la parole.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour quelle raison nous sommes à Poudlard alors qu'on a quitté le château il y a moins d'une heure?

Son ton était froid mais sans être méchant non plus, juste autoritaire. Harry observa le jeune garçon. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et les yeux d'un vert pâle. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et l'inconnu manqua de s'évanouir.

-Oh Merlin...

_A suivre._

(1) : Si vous désirez, je mettrais la liste des personnages morts la prochaine fois.

**Note de fin : **Voilà, je sais que le prologue est très court, mais je vous rassure, ce ne sera pas le cas avec les chapitres. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et surtout que vous avez envie de lire la suite ^.^ Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer? Cléa.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Présentations

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut.**

**Avertissement : **Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7 a quelques détails près. Sirius, Dumbledore, Severus et d'autres ne sont pas morts. La guerre a déjà eu lieu et certains serpentards se sont battus du bon côté. Harry et les autres refont leur dernière année.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté les enfants du futur.

**Note : **Bonjour, ou bonsoir! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir! Voici donc le premier chapitre, un peu (beaucoup) plus long que le prologue. La présentations des personnages prend déjà un peu de place, puis il y aura l'apparition d'un évènement majeur. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

**Liste des morts:** Dean Thomas, Colin Crivey, Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Laura Madley, Owen Cauldwell, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Maugrey.

_**Dans le précedent chapitre..**_

_Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, une explosion retentit et une douce odeur de jasmin se répandit dans l'air. Le directeur et les professeurs s'étaient levé, et les élèves s'étaient tut. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre 11 adolescents qui avaient l'air d'étudier ici. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé prit la parole._

_-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, et pour quelle raison nous sommes à Poudlard alors qu'on a quitté le château il y a moins d'une heure?_

_Son ton était froid mais sans être méchant non plus, juste autoritaire. Harry observa le jeune garçon. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs et les yeux d'un vert pâle. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et l'inconnu manqua de s'évanouir._

_-Oh Merlin.._

**Chapitre 1 : Présentations.**

Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de chacun.

-Jeunes gens, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

-Assurément professeur, mais pouvons-nous en parler dans votre bureau s'il-vous plait? demanda le blond.

Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesa et s'en alla de la grande salle avec le petit groupe d'élèves. On ne les revit plus du repas, et ils furent le sujet de conversation de chaques élèves. Harry n'avait pas bien dormi, et donc n'était pas concentré en cours, ce qui lui valu 10 points en moins en Potions. En effet, il était perturbé par la réaction qu'avait eut le jeune homme d'hier soir lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut. Le déjeuner arriva, et c'est d'un pas fatigué que le brun se dirigea à la table des Gryffondor, suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer, incita Hermione.

-Non Mione, ce n'est rien. Je t'assure que ça va.

La brune allait répliquer lorsque Dumbledore et les arrivants de la veille firent leur entrée. Le silence se fut imméditemment, et chacu attendit que le directeur prenne la parole.

-Chers élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Nous sommes dans une situation peu commune, et c'est pourquoi je me dois de vous mettre sous le sort de fidelitas, commenca-t-il. Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, je vais pouvoir vous dévoiler l'identité de nos... invités. Ces enfants sont, comme vous le voyez, des élèves de Poudlard. Cependant, ils nous viennent du futur. Oui oui, c'est la vérité, calmez vous je vous prie. Bien, ils ont donc fait un bond dans le passé de vingt ans, et seront avec nous pour une durée encore inconnue. Ils suivront les cours en même temps que vous. Je leur demanderais donc de bien vouloir se présenter, afin de pouvoir ensuite passer au repas.

Tous dévisagaient ces nouveaux arrivants, cherchant à déterminer si ils avaient un quelconque lien de parenté avec eux ou non. Le plus âgé -celui de la veille- s'avança en premier. Il avait l'air plutôt calme et sûr de lui.

-Gabriel Lucius Malfoy, Serpentard, 7ème année.

Draco Malfoy, qui avait reconnu le blond Malfoyen, regardait son fils s'avancer vers lui fièrement. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir, mais Gabriel avait l'air plutôt bien éduqué alors.. Que dis-je, c'est un Malfoy, donc il était bien éduqué. Lorsque celui-ci s'assit non loin de Draco, il le salua simplement d'un signe de tête, puis se retourna pour voir la suite des présentations. Losqu'il fut sûr que son père ne voyait plus son visage, il se permit de lâcher un soupir. Ce séjour risquait d'être long. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit le prochain s'avancer. C'était un garçon assez petit pour son âge. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et des yeux gris. Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil au blond, puis se présenta.

-Tommy Rémus Black, Gryffondor, 6ème année.

Sirius Black, qui avait été choisit pour être professeur de DCFM cette année, se redressa soudainement et observa son fils avec attention. Du côté de chez les Gryffondor, Harry et les autres acceuillirent joyeusement Tommy. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt timide, et paraissait donc un peu mal à l'aise, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du filleul de son père, il se détendit un peu. Le suivant était une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, et des yeux gris, pétillants de malice.

-Mia Tonks Potter, Serpentard, 5ème année.

Beaucoup de chuchotements se firent alors entendre, les élèves se questionnants sur la maison de la jeune fille. Le seul qui ne paraissait pas étonné fut Harry Potter, lui même ayant failli aller dans cette maison. Sa fille s'était installée en face de Gabriel, mais ils ne semblaient pas se parler. La rivalité entre les familles Potter et Malfoy existait-elle encore? Lorsque Mia interceptit le regard du survivant, elle fit fit un grand sourire. Harry lui rendit, un peu maladroitement, puis reporta son attention sur les autres arrivants. Cette fois, ce firent deux personnes qui s'avancèrent. Une fille et un garçon, sûrement des jumeaux. Ils étais métis, et leurs cheveux bruns avaient quelques reflets roux, mais cela passait quasiment inaperçu. Leurs yeux étaient bleu, et ils se tenaient la main.

-Jules Pansy Zabini, Serpentard, 5ème année.

-Ethan Dean Zabini, Serpentard, 5ème année.

Blaise Zabini fit un sourire en coin. Il savait parfaitement avec qui il avait eut ces enfants. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, et il sut qu'elle avait deviné aussi. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'un garçon blond aux yeux noisettes. Il avait l'air confiant, et arborait un petit sourire en coin.

-Alois Owell Nott, Serdaigle, 4ème année.

Il se dirigea fièrement vers la table des érudits, et adressa un signe de tête à Luna Lovegood. Il scruta ensuite attentivement le garçon qui s'avanca. Il avait les cheveux brun avec quelques mèches blondes, et des yeux gris pâles. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, mais cela se voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour avoir une attitude plus que correcte.

-Jamie Severus Malfoy, Serdaigle, 3ème année.

Il courru presque jusqu'à sa table, la tête baissée, n'ayant pas osé regarder son père. Il le voyait déjà soupirer pour son comportement indigne d'un Malfoy. Il s'assit en face d'Alois, et celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le prochain élève se présentant était une fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux tout aussi foncés, et souriait malicieusement.

-Séraphine Rose Snape, Serpentard, 3ème année.

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table en compagnie des jumeaux Zabini, puis elle adressa un grand sourire à Severus Snape. Ce dernier était raide sur sa chaise, comme si un seul geste de sa part pouvait le tuer. Il y avait eut à ce moment là un grand silence, puis quelques rires se voulant discrets se firent entendre. Qui aurait pensé que le professeur de potions aurait une fille quelques années plus tard? Une jeune fille se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés et des yeux noisettes. Une fois que toute l'attention était sur elle, elle se présenta.

-Eleanor Jude Nott, Serpentard, 2ème année.

Elle se dirigea vers sa table tout en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. Elle s'assit à côté des autres futurs et attendit que les présentations se terminent. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes, un garçon et une fille, les plus petits. La fille était brune avec quelques reflets blonds, et avait des yeux verts émeraude. Elle était assez petite et semblait plutôt timide.

-Lily Cissy Potter, Gryffondor, 1ère année.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table des lions, et s'installa près de Tommy. A la table des Serpentard, on put voir Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott froncer les sourcils. Le dernier à se présenter était un métis. Il était la copie des jumeaux, sauf que ses reflets roux étaient beaucoup plus pronnoncés.

-Mack Eliot Zabini, Gryffondor, 1ère année.

Alors que Blaise souriait légèrement, Ron Weasley se leva soudain brusquement. Il regarda le père de Mack et se serait jeté sur lui si Harry et Seamus ne l'avaient pas retenu.

-Zabini! Je vais te tuer! Comment as-tu osé?!

-On se calme Weasley, répondit-il en souriant. Visiblement, je n'ai pas pu faire ça tout seul.

-Ferme-là! Ce n'est pas possible que ma soeur ait pu finir ave un abrutit comme toi. Je veux bien qu'à la rigueur Hermione te parle, mais que tu fasses des gosses avec Ginny, non!

-Ginny? il haussa un sourcil. Ecoute, je n'ai pas prédit quel serait son destin.

Alors que Ron s'appretait à l'insulter de tous les noms, et que les jumeaux allaient intervenir, Hermione se leva tout aussi brusquement que le roux auparavant. Cela attira toute l'attention sur elle, étant donné que le comportement de la brune était tout sauf normal. Elle dévisageait tous les élèves de la grande salle, et semblait paniquer de plus en plus.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Harry.

-Ginny...

-Tu vois Harry! Tu vois! Je ne suis pas le seul que ça choque! commença Ron.

-Non! la brune faisait non de la tête. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Ginny.. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant mais.. Oh mon dieu.. Ginny!

-Calme toi Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Ginny? commença à s'inquièter Harry.

Sa meilleure amie le regarda soudainement méchamment.

-Harry Potter! Est-ce que tu vois Ginny quelque part dans la salle?

-Euh non..

-Voilà! Elle n'est pas là! Et le problème est que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir! Personne ne s'est aperçut qu'elle avait disparu! On était tous trop occupés avec l'arrivée des futurs.. Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Peut être qu'elle est à l'infirmerie, ou alors...

-Ginny a disparu. Ginny a des gosses avec Zabini, et elle a disparu.. la coupa Ron.

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, il s'évanouit. Il semblerait que cela fasse trop d'émotions d'un coup pour le rouquin. Cepandant, ce que venait de dire Hermione était vrai. Et cela suscitait d'autant plus d'inquiètude chez les professeurs, qui en réfléchissant ne l'avaient pas vue de la journée, que ce soit en cours, à la bibliothèque, dans le parc ou à l'infirmerie.

_A suivre._

**Note de fin:** Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Et oui, il ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais. C'est surtoût la présentation des enfants et l'annonce de la disparition de Ginny. Je pense que certain trouverons que cela fait trop d'évèvements à la fois, mais j'ai besoin de cette disparition pour ma fiction. (Maintenant tu sais où est Ginny, _Sweety-Chin _! Enfin non, tu le sais pas vraiment, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire..) J'espere vous retrouver au prochain chapitre! Je posterais la suite en début de la semaine prochaine. Cléa.


End file.
